The want of a consulting criminal
by lentarthurk14
Summary: Jim Moriarty always gets what he wants, and what he wants is Molly Hooper. She'll be his in the end, but of course there are roadblocks. Sherlock Holmes for instance. Rated for language, violence, and later chapters
1. Prologue

**This is a Molliarty fic because they're just a beautiful couple. If you like it drop me a review! Any suggestions would be lovely. I hope you enjoy it! I'm hoping to make it much more exciting as it goes on. Sorry for any mistakes or failures. Read and enjoy. **

* * *

Jim Moriarty had always been an organized man. He knew how many people were working for him, who he could trust to get the job done well, who he couldn't trust even the slightest bit, when his appointments were and when he'd be needed by one of his clients. He had, not only his calendar planned out weeks in advance, but he made sure his workers had theirs planned as well. He had his suits all arranged in his closet by color so he could wear whichever one caught his eye that morning. He knew exactly which days to bother his favorite rival Sherlock and which days would be best served in other places. When people called him, he had his secretary trained to know when it was a code 5 which was interesting and important all the way down to a code 1 which was not very interesting, but he could use it when he was bored for something to do.

He was a genius and as a result he had a plan ready in case anything went wrong at anytime. However; he did not have anything planned in the case of falling in love.

Well, love was a term he used lightly. He didn't really love anything. He was interested by things or he wasn't. He enjoyed things or he didn't. Love wasn't a concept he was really familiar with himself. Usually he was messing with everyone else's feelings of love. It was strange messing with his own.

When he started his fake relationship with a quiet pathologist, his intent was only to mess with Sherlock Holmes. But he ended up finding this pathologist both enjoyable and interesting. He wasn't just interested in her, but fascinated by her as well. She made him feel things he didn't even know it was possible for him to feel. She was so much more than what Sherlock thought she was. She acted so shy and kind and seemed so unimportant not to mention dull. But what kind of dark mind must she possess if cutting up bodies was what she did for not only a living, but seemed to bring her joy as well. She wasn't just an ordinary girl and Jim wanted her for himself. Jim was never one to deny himself what he wanted. He'd kept an eye on her since their little breakup and knew something was wrong with him when he felt surges of anger towards any male who tried to date her. He was even angry when Sherlock referred to her as his pathologist. The thought made Jim scoff lightly.

Molly Hooper was his. And no one was going to take her away from him. It had been approximately three months since his little encounter with the great Sherlock Holmes. Which meant it had been three months since he'd seen his sweet Molly. It was about time to fix that. He knew she would be expecting him eventually. And that thought made the consulting criminal smirk.

* * *

Molly looked over at the flowers on her desk. Every month, on that same day, she would receive flowers. And every time there was a note with them that held only two letters, which were JM. She was too scared the first time they came to tell anyone. It had only been two weeks since she had found out he was a criminal and just using her to get to Sherlock. So she had been depressed and scared for those two weeks. Lestrade had been keeping an eye on her after explaining that Jim...no Moriarty might try to kill her. She had thought maybe this time he was a normal guy who liked her for her. She thought she'd seen and heard from him for the last time when she had broken it off with him.

She would never be so lucky.

Sherlock had been the one to tell her about Jim. Which probably wasn't the greatest idea because he had just taken the opportunity to insult her taste in men again. What did she ever see in that consulting detective? After he was done explaining things to her and bombarding her with questions to get every detail about the man from her as he could she quickly went home and proceeded to jump into bed and cry. She hated herself for being fooled so easily. She hated Sherlock for being so mean to her about everything. She hated Jim for lying to her. But mostly she hated that she had been used once again. It made her angry.

But back to the flowers that were on her desk. They were black and white roses, like usual, and they were stunning. She didn't know the purpose behind them since she wasn't sure what this Jim's motives were. If they had been from her Jim, sweet Jim from IT, she would have said they were to apologize and make her feel better until she saw him again. But this wasn't sweet Jim from IT it was Jim Moriarty, the world's only consulting criminal. She had checked the flowers for poison and for chemicals that shouldn't be there, but couldn't find any. There were no signs that they had been tampered with or a camera on them or anything. She was so confused by them. For the next three months she received flowers. On the same day. Always from the same person. They made her miss him. The more she got the more she remembered and the more she remembered the more depressed she felt about him being gone.

Sherlock had tried to explain to her that Jim was an evil man who wasn't capable of feeling. But she didn't really believe him about that. She had been with Jim for a few weeks and was just starting to understand him a little. Even through his little act. Molly Hooper was not an idiot. She was actually quite clever, but not in the traditional sense of the word. Sherlock was clever when it came to riddles and facts. Jim was clever with outsmarting the police and putting together crimes. Molly was clever when it came to people and what they were feeling and what they needed. There were only two people that ever posed a challenge to that cleverness. Two people that she couldn't see through easily. One was Sherlock Holmes, but she'd learned through time how to see what he was feeling and what he needed. The other was Jim Moriarty. Maybe Sherlock was right and he was a man incapable of feelings and who didn't need anyone in his life to care about him. But Molly would never truly believe that.

The first thing she ever doubted the great Sherlock Holmes for and it had to be over this crazy criminal.

She decided since there wasn't anything wrong with her flowers, she didn't need to say anything to anyone. What's the big deal? It'd be her little secret. She was still angry at Sherlock for being rude to her anyways. Why did it matter that she was getting gifts from Moriarty? What would that help Sherlock do? Knowing what she did about the consulting criminal he would have covered his tracks well, so there really wasn't any point in Sherlock knowing. Plus they made her feel special for once.

The fourth month of getting flowers was the month of her birthday. She didn't know what she was expecting from anyone that day, but what she got wasn't exactly as she had in mind.


	2. A gift

**I hope you like it. If there's anything I can do to make it better please let me know. I apologize for any mistakes as I don't have a beta. Read and Review if you have a minute! **

* * *

Molly Hooper walked into work on her birthday with a smile, as usual, and a chipper attitude. She was humming to herself as she went to her desk to check what her schedule was for that morning. She had taken the afternoon off for herself so she could relax, so the other pathologist could handle those items. There were only two bodies to be looked at today so she got to work. About halfway through her examination of the first body, everyone's favorite consulting detective came bursting into the room.

Molly jumped as the doors suddenly swung open loudly.

"Sherlock! What have I told you about doing that?" she had a hand over her now accelerating heart and looked over to Sherlock who seemed to be ignoring her. It always startled her because she was used to working in a quiet environment. Not much excitement with dead bodies.

"Sherlock, what are you doing here?" she asked him while trying very hard not to think about the fact that he almost made her mess up her examination.

"I need to borrow your microscope." he said simply and walked over to where she had the microscope all set up.

"Okay, but let me..." she didn't get a chance to finish before he simply took her slides that she was working with and tossed them over to the side. He was mumbling to himself which meant a case was happening right now.

"..clean it up first." she sighed and went over to make sure her work wasn't completely ruined.

"Don't you have a microscope?" she asked him as she cleaned up his mess, once again.

"John took it away." He mumbled as he continued to work.

"Why?"

"Because he insisted I needed to get out of the house and do something not case related, now do shut up Molly. I'm trying to solve a murder here."

Molly felt her spirits drop even further. Sherlock was in one of those moods today and that meant she wouldn't be getting any joy from his visit today. And on her birthday of all days. She quietly went back to her space and continued to drowned out his presence by working. What had she expected? Sherlock wasn't one to remember things like this anyways, especially not for people he didn't even consider friends. She was almost finished when someone knocked on the lab door. She quickly took her gloves off and headed over to the door with a slight huff of annoyance at being interrupted yet again.

"Yes?" she asked as she opened the door. She gasped lightly as she saw what was waiting for her.

"Are you Molly Hooper?"

"I a-am. Are these for me?" she asked the delivery man and pointed to the elegant display of flowers in front of her.

"Yes they are. Just sign right here please."

She did as she was asked and took the giant bouquet of flowers from him. They were beautiful. Carnations were her favorite and she smiled slightly to herself. Who would be this nice to her on her birthday?

"Excuse me, but who are they from?" she asked the man as he started to walk away.

"I'm not sure miss. Sorry, but you have a nice day!"

"It's alright, thank you. And you, too!" she smiled as she walked back into her office to set them in the vase she now kept there regularly. She pulled the note off the flowers and read the message

For a special day, darling. And more surprises to come. -JM

A shiver went down her spine as she read the note. It was half in fear and half excitement. This wasn't all? Should she run? Should she tell Sherlock? Should she call the police? Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to tell someone so that if she went missing at least they'd know who did it. But he was pulling at her heartstrings. No one else had remembered her birthday. Not Sherlock, not Mrs. Hudson, not Greg, not even John. It was almost time for her to leave work and not one of her colleagues remembered either. Jim had. Jim remembered. Jim sent her flowers. She had butterflies in her stomach and was a little frightened at the thought that they weren't there out of fear or terror. No. They were there because she was happy and excited. She felt like a bloody school girl getting a note from her year long crush.

She put the note neatly in her pocket and tried to convince herself that it was fine. No one needed to know. She wasn't important anyways, right? It didn't matter what he did to her because in the end no one would really care all that much.

Jim had been making her feel special and he wasn't even around anymore! He was a criminal for hell's sake, and he made her feel more important than her friends did. How pathetic.

She decided she'd think about it later and went back to finish her work. After finishing the first body and the report she decided that she was done and would leave the rest for later or for someone else to do.

She packed up her things and went over to where Sherlock was still studying whatever it was that he thought was so interesting.

"I'm leaving for the day Sherlock you're welcome to stay here, but please try not to make a mess alright?"

He didn't give any indication that he'd heard her, and instead just kept working. So she left with a sigh. She walked out the door and to her car. She was ready to be done with Sherlock for the day anyways.

As she was driving home she thought she saw Jim driving a car next to her, but doing a double take she realized she was wrong. Maybe some time relaxing at home would help her clear her head. He'd been plaguing her thoughts for months now and this wasn't the first time she thought she'd seen him randomly around her.

She got home and walked into her flat completely ready to lay down and not worry about anything for the next few hours. Walking into the living room she felt her cat rub up against her leg and smiled slightly as she bent down to pick him up and scratch his head.

"You remembered my birthday, right Toby? Seems like there's only one other that did." She sighed and went to her bedroom. She felt her heart stop as she looked at her bed. There was a package on it wrapped in beautiful black wrapping paper with a perfect white bow on top. She carefully went towards it. Who had left this here? How had they even gotten into her home? Her heart was beating quicker as she gently touched the paper and slipped her fingers over to the card. She carefully opened the envelope to reveal a simple white card that read

Happy birthday Molly Hooper. Sorry everyone else forgot, but you'll always have little old me to remember. I'll see you soon, darling. -JM

That familiar thrill of excitement and fear went through her entire body and she visibly shuddered. He'll see her soon? What did that mean? Nothing he said was ever just a coincidence so did that mean he was coming to see her?

The thought crossed her mind that she should call the police, but as she looked at the phone she frowned. That meant no more flowers, no more cards, no more secret. That meant no more Jim.

Criminal or not, it wasn't against the law to send someone a birthday present was it? No. She stepped carefully around her bed and slipped her sweater off before gently sat next to the gift. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the bow off the top and lifted the top off. Her eyes widened when she looked into the box. She slowly and carefully pulled it out of the box. It was a white dress. It was more of a gown. It was absolutely lovely. She had never had something so exquisite in her entire life. It looked too expensive for her to ever be able to afford and like she would only be able to wear it to really fancy parties. She lifted it out of the box and found two smaller boxes underneath it. She carefully laid it to the side and took them out of the bottom of the box.

She opened the smaller one first and felt herself smile at what she saw. It was a necklace that would go perfectly with her dress and it looked just like the one she'd lost while dating Jim. She had been so heartbroken over it and Jim had told her that she could always get another one. She hadn't even thought about it for months. She was touched that he even remembered. The other side of her brain rationalized that it could have just been a coincidence, but that was a very small chance.

The other box held a beautiful black and white mask inside. It looked like he was setting her up for a masquerade ball. She had never seen anything more lovely in her entire life. She felt herself start to tear up and laughed at herself as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

Consulting Criminal or not, he can't be all bad if he's managed to make my birthday amazing without even being here in person.

She let her fingers run over the material of the gown and decided she wanted to play dress-up. She bit her lip slightly as she was thinking. Maybe she could spare an hour and make herself look pretty. Just for fun.

She was about to go try it on when that shy, self-conscious, self-doubting Molly came out to play and she shook her head as she went to her closet to hang it up so it stayed looking nice. After setting the mask and her necklace on her dresser she let out a deep breath she hadn't known she had been holding. All this thinking and keeping secrets was exhausting. She realized how drained she felt and moved the box from her bed as she went to lay down. Her eyes closed and she felt herself drifting off, with thoughts of Jim running through her head as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jim chuckled to himself as he watched his little mouse. He had eyes and cameras everywhere so he could see her reactions to what he was doing. Watching the internal struggle that went on with her each month as she got the flowers he sent her was almost more entertaining than having Sebastian kill someone from his usual spot in his sniper tower just as they thought they were allowed to live. Almost.

She obviously knew that accepting these gifts from him was wrong, but at the same time she didn't want to turn him in, because he made her feel special. It was a vicious thing. He knew with this last present that he had her even more reeled in. The flowers were harmless, but this was something completely different. He had given her this gift with a more devious purpose than his regular flowers. Those were to get her to forgive him for not being who he said he was. He wasn't sorry, but if they were going to work he needed her to like him again. She was going to be his and he knew it was only a matter of time. And perhaps a little convincing from him in person, but not quite yet. For now he would have to be content with watching her from afar. He had people looking in on her for him at all times. Eyes on her always. People ready in case she was hurt or threatened. She was important and he would make sure she stayed safe. This little game he had going on with Sherlock would be over in a few months and he wanted her wrapped around his fingers by then. More so than usual that is. She seemed to be playing this game with him perfectly at the moment. He wished he could hear her inner monologues, but her face gave a lot away just as well. At least when she was alone it did. She seemed to be a good actress around anyone who would get in the way of their little secret together. His Molly had quite a few things up her sleeves that he hadn't been aware of as Jim from IT.

He did something special for her birthday so that later he could kick up his game a few notches. Next time she got a gift from him he was going to give it to her in person. If all else failed in his ever so carefully laid out plan he would just go to her house and give it to her himself.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his phone rang.

"What?" he answered sounding bored.

"Boss, your three o'clock is here, shall I begin?"

Jim smirked and switched his screen so he could look at the two people just walking into a warehouse on the opposite side of the city.

"Yes Sebastian do begin." he hung up the phone and watched the screen with his head tilted slightly.

Jim couldn't hear the gun, but he saw one of them fall to the ground and the other start to run in a panic.

"Nice try." Jim said and laughed as the other now lay lifeless on the floor. His men immediately ran in to cover up the mess and make it look like a murder-suicide.

"Don't try to trick a professional trickster." he said in a singsong tone and chuckled to himself again as he leaned back in his chair.

"Now back to my favorite channel." he said and switched over to Molly's house. She was just looking at her gift and seemed frozen out of shock.

Jim watched her get up her nerve to try it on and then he sighed in frustration as she lost it and hung the dress up in her closet.

"You'll wear it soon enough, darling." he said to the screen as he watched her climb into bed and curl up like a child to sleep. He was alone so he let his eyes soften slightly. She was just so innocent and pure.

He shook his head and cleared his throat. She was the only one able to make him feel like this. He didn't do feelings. But she made him feel. She evened out his evil with her good.

Opposites attract as they say.

Jim got up and walked, hands in his pockets, to another room to take a phone call from a very important client that was scheduled in a few minutes. He put his game face on and relaxed. He could do this in his sleep, probably better than right now with him wide awake. Because awake he was thinking about his future plans with Molly Hooper and those distracted him slightly from his job. Not that anyone could tell the difference. He was a genius after all and covered up all his tracks very nicely. He straightened his tie and stuck his hands in his pockets as he waited for this call to happen.

He wasn't the most patient man, but he could wait for Molly. Especially since it's his plan that was taking so long to carry out. He would make sure everything was perfect for when this all fell in place.


	3. Date one

**I hope you like this chapter. Read and Review if you have a second! I wish I could own Sherlock and make this a thing, but I can't so I'll have to deal with just writing fanfics about it. **

* * *

It had been another month and Molly hadn't touched the dress. She had worn the necklace everyday, but the mask and gown remained in the back of her closet. She thought about the gifts every time she saw or felt the necklace on her. She felt as if she was carrying a dark secret and if she was caught the entire world would explode. What was she doing? Why wasn't she turning him in? Did she still feel something for him? Somewhere in her head she realized that this Jim was no longer her Jim, but it was a small secluded area in her brain and she couldn't seem to reach it when she really needed to.

It was eating away at her from the inside and she found herself being more cross with people and more impatient.

She wanted to see him. No more of this sending her gifts and never showing his face business.

She had this longing feeling swelling up in her chest. It was tightening more and more each time she got a gift or even just thought about him. She felt so alone since he'd left. Sherlock was more focused on his cases than ever and that meant John was more focused on him. She didn't have very many colleagues she even talked to. Greg was busy with police work and she didn't really talk to him much as it was.

She had only the company of the dead. She was finishing up another autopsy and getting ready to leave for the night when she noticed it was the day she usually received her flowers. They hadn't come at the regular time and she felt her heart sink at the thought that Jim had forgotten her and left her like everyone else. She went through her office and slipped her coat on. She sat at her desk and let her fingers ghost over the notes she kept in her pocket. The ones from Jim she got on her birthday. She pulled them out to read them again. What did he mean by these stupid gifts and notes and playing with her emotions.

She let out a groan of frustration and walked back to her work. She just had to finish this body. It was an old man in his eighties who had died of a heart-attack. She was just stitching his chest up and cleaning her supplies when Sherlock came bounding into the room.

"Oh hello Sherlock!" she smiled at him while continuing to clean up

"Molly, I need to see one of the reports for the last body you worked on." he said and proceeded to look through her papers on her desk to find the one he was looking for.

"Oh okay, what for?" she tried to ask him but he just started pacing and muttering something about a clever crime.

"Sherlock...?" she tried again but this time she gently touched his arm to get his attention.

He seemed to freeze at the contact and she pulled away with a slight blush.

"Um, what's going on with these two? Is there a problem with my reports? It was a murder-suicide, happened in a warehouse the other side of London. Police said it was a family dispute over..." she stopped talking and tilted her head to the side a bit

"A dispute over inheritance, yes. What is it Molly? Why did you stop talking?" Sherlock stood in front of her and gripped her by her shoulders. He leaned down and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What is it?" he asked again, sounding more impatient than the first time.

"W-Well I was just going over it in my head and it doesn't make a lot of sense. Hang on." She frowned and went over to where the bodies were. She pulled them both out again and got to work.

An hour later she was cursing to herself at not having caught it sooner.

"They were sniper rounds that initially killed them. This wasn't a murder-suicide it was a cover up for two murders. Damn." She leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath. Sherlock was calling Lestrade and cursing as he found that there wasn't anything they could do because everything was so well covered-up.

"This is Moriarty's work I know it." he muttered into the phone and all but threw it across the room when he didn't get his way. There was nothing the police could do. Sherlock slipped the phone in his pocket and Molly watched him grab his coat and slip it on. She slowly got to work cleaning up and making changes to her reports. She felt so stupid. It had taken Sherlock coming into the lab and looking at the stupid reports for her to figure it out. She'd been over those bodies twice and this last time made thrice. She was losing her touch.

It hadn't made sense to her. Why kill yourself if you were fighting over inheritance money? Just kill the other person and cover it up, then you get the money. It was thoughts like this that helped her with her job.

She finished cleaning up the bodies and putting them away again. She hadn't realized that Sherlock was standing there the whole time simply watching her. When she was all done she turned around and he was so close to her she jumped in fright.

"Ah! Sherlock I-I thought you'd left." She backed up a few steps, a blush covering her cheeks. She hadn't expected him to be so close.

"You figured it out. You solved it without me having to deduce anything. You just knew."

Molly shook her head and tugged nervously at the bottom of her sleeves.

"N-No I just didn't think it made sense...all the facts together. After a while in this job you start thinking like a criminal and how they think the police think. Because if you don't you'll never know what really happens to these people." She's speaking quietly and looks down when she's done. She sounds like a freak, even to herself. She coughs lightly to try and diffuse the tension.

Sherlock simply looked at her for a moment, like he was seeing her for the first time. She awkwardly shuffled her feet and then looked at the clock.

"It's time for me to be going, I'm already leaving late." She looked up at him and he seemed to snap out of it and nod while clearing his throat.

"Quite right. Yes. Let's get going then." He turned around and walked out of the morgue. Molly was right behind him this time and as they walked out the front door she hesitantly said

"I'll see you later Sherlock."

He nodded and walked the opposite direction to go hail a cab. She walked to the parking garage and went to where her car should have been parked.

"What the.." she spun around a few time to make sure her car wasn't there.

"Bloody fantastic..." she groaned in frustration and stuck her hand in her purse to find her cell phone.

"Molly Hooper?" a voice from behind her asked, making her jump a few feet.

"...Who's asking?" she stayed where she was as she talked to the man. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen him before.

"You car has been taken home for you and this car has been arranged to take you to your new destination this evening."

She blinked a few times and then took a step back

"Actually I think I'll just walk home then..." she started walking away, but the man stopped her with just a few words.

"Jim said you'd be hesitant. Come on he's got a lovely evening planned."

Molly Hooper knew that she should have run. She should have called the police and gotten as far away from this situation as possible. But at the mere sound of Jim's name she felt her entire body get excited. She took another hesitant step back before asking.

"Jim...Moriarty?" she asked quietly and the man smirked a little as he stepped forward and opened the door for her.

She took another second to see if she would change her mind, bit her lip and then went and got into the car. Hopefully he was making good on his promise to see her soon.

* * *

Jim had been watching Molly at work all day. He was itching to see her reaction for his plans that night and couldn't wait to see her in person. Right as she was about to get off work Sherlock had to come in and ruin everything. He had planned on taking Molly out to dinner first before this little show, but now they wouldn't have time.

He had to say he was impressed by Molly after she had this little bit of information figured out. He never imagined she could figure out one of his cover-up schemes. He knew she was good at what she did, but not _this_ good. He'd have to make sure Sebastian was more careful from now on. Sherlock Holmes seemed to understand now that Molly wasn't just an ordinary girl and Jim didn't like the way he looked at her after she had finished letting him in on some of the darker parts of her mind. Jim knew all along they were there.

No matter, he'd deal with Sherlock another day. Right now he was preparing for the rest of the evening. He hadn't given her that gown and mask for nothing. A masquerade ball was the perfect place to meet her in person for the first time since she'd found out about his true nature. And he had a thing for dramatic entrances. He had the perfect black and silver outfit, fit for a king, ready for him and an all black mask that was sure to leave people guessing as to who he was.

Molly was leaving so he set to work getting all ready and had his driver take him to the party. He would wait until she walked down the stairs and then he'd swoop in and grab her before any other guy could. Perhaps it was better to meet her at the ball first so that the masks and dancing could break the ice that would inevitably be there.

He could not have prepared anymore for this event. He'd been planning it for months and making sure every detail was perfect. And if it wasn't perfect then people were going to die.

* * *

Molly didn't need to wonder how they all got in her house to get these things, nor how they got her car home without her keys. She figured this was all child's play for them so she didn't bother to ask any stupid questions. As they arrived to the back of a building she hadn't ever seen before the driver got out and offered her his hand to help her.

"Where are we?" she asked

He evaded the question and said instead

"There's a masquerade ball going on tonight, and you'll be attending. Now I have your gown and mask here for you to change into. Follow me." He started walking away and she quickly followed.

"W-Wait! A ball? As in there will be dancing, and fancy dresses and masks? But I haven't had any time to get ready and I don't dance!"

"Jim seems to think you'll enjoy it, and everything to get ready with is right over here." he said with a slight smirk. It seemed her driver knew something she didn't.

They walked for a bit and she, eventually, followed him up a flight of stairs and into a hallway.

"Go change in there. I'll wait for you right here and take you to the party when you're done."

"O-Okay. Thank you..um what was your name?" she asked and held her gown in her arms a little tighter. He just laughed a little and turned around

"If this works out in Jim's favor then you'll be seeing me a lot more and I'll tell you the next time you two have a date."

She felt a shiver of anticipation go up her spine. A date huh.

"Alright." She said and went into the small room to get ready.

She wasn't one for parties. Especially not ones that you had to dress up all fancy for. But if this was the only way for her to see Jim...then she would just have to suck up her shyness and awkwardness and do it.

She felt her hands shake as she undressed and put her gown on. It was a perfect fit and the thought that Jim knew her size made her blush more than she'd like to admit. She put her hair down and suddenly wished she had a straightener to fix it up a bit, and she didn't have to wish long because a little looking around helped her to find exactly that. She quickly fixed her hair up and touched up her make-up a bit before gently slipping the mask on. She put her small black heels on and walked a little to make sure she wouldn't die in them. And finally she took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She gasped a little and turned around a few times to make sure it was really her she was seeing. She looked beautiful.

After a few more minutes of touching up and playing dress-up she finally, and shakily, opened the door. The driver was standing there and she swore she saw his eyes pop a little.

"Right this way miss Hooper." He led her up another flight of stair and then to the top of some more stairs that went down straight into where the party was in full swing.

"So I'm late and walking down the stairs into the middle of the party..that's not embarrassing at all." she muttered and saw her driver's mouth twitch up on the sides.

"It'll help Jim find you. Now go have fun." he said and turned around to walk away.

"Wait don't leave me alone!" she tried to call out to him, but he just kept walking.

"O-Okay Molly you can do this. It's just some stairs." She took in a shaky breath and silently cursed Jim and his need for the dramatic before gracefully and slowly making her way down into the room.

Time seemed to stop as she did so and she could feel all eyes on her. She hated that feeling, but continued down the stairs until she reached the bottom. Several men had their eyes on her, just staring right at her. A few women as well and she tried not to fidget uncomfortably. Suddenly a feeling of panic shot through her. What was she doing here? Why was she here meeting a dangerous criminal at a party? She should be at home, not interacting with the most dangerous man alive and certainly not dressing up for him.

Just as she turned to go back upstairs she bumped into someone.

"Where are you going?" that voice sent shivers up her spine and she looked up into the eyes of the man who had been plaguing her, mind and soul, for months.

"Jim." she whispered with wide eyes and a small voice.

He was grinning at her, it was almost a smirk. He looked amazingly handsome in his suit and mask and although she knew exactly who it was behind it, no one else would.

"Oh Molly Hooper. It has been a while hasn't it. Come along darling I do believe we're in the middle of the party. Why don't we come over here where it's a little less public."

He offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it. He smirked as she held onto his arm and he led them to the side of the room and away from the dancing.

"You look absolutely lovely Molly. I'm glad you liked my gift, I picked it out specially, just for you." Jim was being chatty and kind and complimenting her. It was like it wasn't even a big deal that he was the world's biggest criminal and used her in a way that really hurt her feelings. Needless to say, Molly was uncharacteristically quiet as they made their way to a private corner.

"Now Molly what's going on in that head of yours? You're here which means you wanted to see me." He had his hands in his pockets and that smirk seemed permanently etched into his face.

"So this is the real you." She said quietly, giving him a good once over.

"Well I'm not usually wearing these kind of dress-up clothes." He replied with a grin. He let his eyes sweep over her and felt that usual spiral of emotions run through him whenever he looked at her.

Molly nodded slightly and asked him another question

"Why have you been sending me gifts and flowers? I mean what am I to you other than the girl you used to get to Sherlock Holmes?"

He took one hand out of his pocket and ran it through his hair

"I didn't use you to get to Sherlock. I used you to mess with Sherlock."

Molly scoffed and folded her arms

"Really? That makes me feel so much better." She looked down and bounced her leg lightly in frustration as she held in her tears. She refused to cry in front of him.

"I don't know why I'm here." She whispered with a sad expression.

Jim chuckled at this and took a step closer to her.

"Now that I do have an answer for. You're here because you miss me. Because you're beautifully clever and for whatever reason, you have feelings for me. I've made you feel special and wanted and that's more than your so called friends." He took another step and she flinched back a bit

"I don't miss..." she started but he cut her off in a cold tone

"Don't lie to me Molly. I am the king of lies and you are as easy to read, when it comes to lying, as a children's book. Now let's try that again shall we?" his voice was calmer at the end but she didn't like how cold and mean he had sounded.

"You don't even know how much you hurt me do you. When you weren't who you said you were and I found out that I had been used for whatever reason again. I swear I'm not letting that happen again so if it's your end game to hurt my friends through me then it doesn't matter what you make me feel I'm not putting up with it again." She said getting a sudden surge of courage that made Jim raise an eyebrow. She didn't feel any fear towards the man in front of her. She felt like he wouldn't hurt her, and for some odd reason she believed that feeling.

"Why, Molly Hooper, I am offended that you would even think such things. I don't want to use you for anything. My intentions here are pure. Well pure selfishness and desire, but pure nonetheless." He gently took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of it, staring straight into her eyes while doing so.

She felt her heart start beating faster again, and the blush rising up on her cheeks too. The feeling of him touching her sent an electric current through her entire body. She felt it getting harder to breathe and knew he was smirking because of it. It was a thrill being with him. The real Jim. It was like he had slivers of Jim from IT showing through, but she had a whole new side of him to get to know. It was like Romeo and Juliet, and she hoped no one had to die.

"O-Okay." She whispered

She felt a pang of sadness go through her as he let go of her hand. She looked into his eyes through the mask and couldn't seem to look away.

"Now you don't know a lot about the 'real' me, as you put it, but you should know I'm a man who always gets what he wants."

He was looking her in the eyes again and stepped as close as he could to her without them touching. He leaned in close to her ear and said softly

"And, Molly Hooper," he twirled a strand of her hair with his index finger as he declared "I want you."

She froze and tried to step back but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, done with pretending he didn't want to.

"W-why me? I'm nothing special. I'm just a quiet pathologist that has never mattered. I'm not even that smart. Why would you ever want me?" Her voice was small, but it didn't break as much as she thought it would have. She gripped slightly onto his sleeves to keep herself standing straight.

He laughed and kept his arms tight around her so she couldn't escape.

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for Molly. Not many pathologists can see through my coverup schemes."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't bring herself to actually say anything. He seemed to be able to hear the thoughts in her head and Molly swore he was pouting about it. He was just like Sherlock, a man child.

"Ah yes, there's that bit where I'm a criminal. But I think we should save that for a second or third date discussion don't you think? Let's go dance. I want to show off that I've got the most beautiful woman in the room by my side."

And with that he led her to the dance floor where a waltz started to play and he led her in a dance. After a minute into their dance he made the observation that she was quite a good dancer.

"You dance like you've been doing this for years." He says to her after spinning her back in close to his body.

"I took lessons when I was little. My mother wanted me to be a dancer, but I wasn't the most graceful child so it didn't work out." She admitted softly. She didn't know why she felt comfortable sharing things like this with him. He could use it against her when he got bored of her and decided she needed to die. But as crazy as it sounded, and as crazy as it was, she felt safe with him. She felt like for once someone wanted her around, and this time not just to use her for her work or because she was too nice to say no.

They danced in silence for the most part, but it was a comfortable silence. Molly didn't want to ruin a perfectly good date with more deep questions about his motives and his line of work. And Jim wasn't inclined to make her. Everything felt right for once. She was in his arms and they were dancing. The night was going smoothly considering who she was with. No one had been murdered and nothing had been stolen. She took that as a good sign.

When the dance was over she was very reluctant to leave his arms and he could sense that, so he pulled her into another dance just to keep her close.

"I'm not kidding you know. I will have you Molly. You'll be mine either of your own choosing or because of some...persuasion of mine." He swung her around and held her tightly as she came back to him. Molly shuddered and refused to think about what that persuasion entailed.

"We could have such grand times together. You and me. The consulting criminal and his dark queen. Just think about it." He said into her ear softly and gently placed a kiss on her cheek as the dance ended.

Molly's breathing had quickened and she seemed to be blushing once again. He was so alluring and it scared her how much she wanted to accept his offer.

"I will have to think about it." She replied quietly and bit her lip as she actually did start to think about it. This was mad. She was thinking about dating the world's most dangerous criminal, the Prince of crime, and she was leaning towards the affirmative.

"You'll have some time to think my sweet Molly. My games with Sherlock are ending soon and that means I won't be seeing you again for a while." He sighed dramatically and held Molly closer.

"Oh..." She felt her face drop and disappointment flow through her.

"Don't miss me too much, darling. I'll be back for you. I'll always be back for you. Remember that my dear." His voice sounded strangely sinister and cold at the end there. Almost as if he was giving a warning or a message. She nodded in response and smiled back at him when he grinned at her.

They danced until the last song and talked about everyday things until the party was basically over. He walked her out to where the car was and they both got in it. As they started to move he took his mask off for the first time that night. He went to run his hand through his hair to fix it, but stopped when Molly's fingers gently beat him to it. He stopped and she saw the lust rise in his eyes as she lingered.

She smiled at him shyly with a blush and removed her hand saying

"This was good, um, yes, I has a lot of fun. Thank you for a lovely evening."

He reached up and took her mask off for her, adding it to the pile where his was and slowly ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Ah yes. A lovely evening with a lovely woman. What more could a man ask for?" He noticed her shudder and that damn smirk was back on his face.

Molly looked into his eyes and for a moment, just a moment, saw a flicker of some emotion she had never seen from him before. She wasn't sure why, but it made her want to get to know him better. She wanted to love him. To be that one person he didn't have to hide from anymore. Everyone needed that one person they could be themselves with and Molly wanted to be that person for Jim.

He was looking into her eyes and repeated what he had said earlier.

"Oh Molly. We really could have..."

She didn't let him finish and instead leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled away slightly and whispered

"Grand times?"

Her eyes never left his and she bit her lip in anticipation of his reaction to the kiss. He simply grinned and grabbed her face in his hands as he crushed his lips to hers. She squeaked lightly from the force of the kiss and he used that to his advantage and pulled her up against him.

She moved her hands to his hair and the side of his face and kissed him softly and gently. In contrast to his lips that were hard and rough against hers. He'd been waiting for this moment for a long time and she seemed to want it as well which just fueled his passion. She felt as if that electric current was back and the more she kissed him the more she wanted to. The longer they touched the less she ever wanted to stop.

When they parted, and only for the need to breathe, they were panting heavily. Jim tightened his grip on her with the one arm around her waist and moved some hair out of her face with the other hand.

"I-I.." she started to say but he stopped her with another kiss. He was snogging the life right out of her again and she was trying hard not to make more noise than necessary. They hadn't even noticed that the car had stopped in front of Molly's flat.

Their driver tapped on the window and while Molly tried to pull away in embarrassment, Jim just held her to him longer and kept kissing her so hard that she soon forgot about getting out and was more concerned about Jim and the things his tongue was currently doing in her mouth. Their driver once again tapped on the window and Jim finally parted from Molly with a slight growl.

"I don't like being interrupted, but in this instance I'll have to allow it."

She felt her face slip into a pout and he chuckled at her.

"I have things I need to get in order. And you, my darling, have work tomorrow. I promise this isn't the end to our little adventures together. Just wait and see." he smirked and Molly's heart skipped a beat.

She nodded even though the last thing she wanted was for him to leave.

Jim got out of the car first and walked around to open her door. She had her mask in her one hand and took his hand with the other. He laced their fingers together as he walked her up to her door.

"Don't miss me too much Molly. You'll see me again." he said as she opened her door.

"I can't make any such promises." she said and smiled at him, but there was a sadness to it that Jim couldn't quite place.

Jim leaned in and kissed her again, this time short and sweet.

"I'll see you soon, darling. Try and stay out of trouble while I'm away."

She laughed at his choice of words and bit her lip as she stepped away from him.

"Goodbye for now, Jim." she whispered and slowly shut the door. She leaned against her now closed door and took a deep breath. She felt like she was going crazy. She was falling in love with the consulting criminal and he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She felt light and happy as she went to her room and changed into her pajamas. She hung up her dress and mask and went into the bathroom. She still had that goofy smile on her face and every thought of Jim had her blushing.

She was humming as she combed her hair. When she realized she looked just like a love-sick puppy she had to laugh at herself. But then she felt that pang of guilt run through her system. Jim Moriarty was a dangerous man and he had killed so many people. Maybe not personally, but he had them killed. He was a criminal. She should tell someone she's seen him.

But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She could feel herself splitting in two over this. Why did she always have to fall for the wrong guy. First with Sherlock and now with Jim.

She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She'd fallen for not one, but two psychopaths in her life time. How many people could say that?

She took a deep breath and fell back onto her bed. She smiled to herself as she replayed the night in her head. Next time couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Consulting criminal

Jim was smirking to himself as he slipped his suit on and prepared to meet with a very important client. He whistled while he was getting ready and Sebastian couldn't repress his scoff.

"You're looking very cunning and evil today Jim. Whistling and being all lovesick. Very bad ass."

"Sebastian, bite your tongue before I have it ripped out." Jim said casually while combing his hair back and switching from whistling to humming.

"I don't think I've seen you this happy since you figured out that Sherlock Holmes existed. Were you this in love with him, too?"

Jim simply chuckled and straightened his suit again.

"There are only two people in this world that are_ in love_ with Sherlock Holmes. And those people would be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

Sebastian cracked a smile while walking over to sit at the table. He stopped talking and went to work taking his gun apart and cleaning it.

Jim sighed in a dramatic way that made Sebastian want to roll his eyes. Here came the complaints.

"It's so boring around here. When are we scheduled to bother Sherlock again?"

Sebastian actually did roll his eyes, this time, at Jim's childish behavior. There were very few people that he acted like this with and Sebastian was one of those people. For a genius criminal he could sure whine. He hated when he had nothing to do. It was worse now, because all he _wanted_ to do was Molly. Sebastian chuckled slightly at his own private joke.

"Check your calendar, boss. You've been the one planning this whole thing remember?"

Jim silently went over to the desk and picked up his phone. He hated it when Seb talked to him like he was a child who didn't know what was going on. But at the same time Sebastian had put up with some really horrible things from Jim, himself, so he usually let it slide. His best and most loyal sniper got some slack because Jim had a soft spot for ruthless killers who did what they were told.

"I already know exactly when. I was just seeing if you did, since you'll be in charge of aiming your gun at his best friend's chest."

Sebastian nodded and continued to clean his gun.

"Six weeks, then." He said and inspected where he'd already cleaned for a spec of anything that needed to be gone.

"Of course. And that means I only have until then to make Molly Hooper fall even more in love with me. Have you gotten everything arranged?" He asked the sniper whilst fixing his own tie again. Jim seemed to think that everything with Sherlock was sorted and focused all his energy on Molly Hooper. Sebastian didn't understand him when he got a new obsession like this. He just hoped Molly knows what she's doing. Jim wouldn't spend this much time on her if he wasn't set on her being his for a very long time.

"Yeah, now why am I doing things like delivering flowers and driving people places instead of shooting people and being a bodyguard?" Sebastian shook his head and continued to think, silently to himself, that it would great when all this was over and Molly was with them all the time. Because Jim wouldn't shut up about her and it was starting to get annoying, not that he'd ever say anything to him. In fact it was starting to be really fun for Sebastian to be involved with Molly and he'd hate for Jim to use someone other than him to get the job done.

"It's only until after Sherlock has his little fall. Lots of people needing to be murdered after that Seb." Jim finished speaking and his phone started ringing.

"Speak." He answered his phone with this same command every time.

"I already told you that you wouldn't have to do anything about that." He held the phone away from his ear and groaned in annoyance. But after a second more of listening he straightened up and all but yelled

"EVERYONE DIES." He squeezed one hand into a fist and closed his eyes for a moment before he continued.

"Everyone dies if what you're telling me is a lie."

He listened again and then let out a laugh before being serious again.

"You already have the plans I sent you. OF COURSE IT WILL WORK."

"Any more stupid questions? Really? You don't think this is going to go well? Maybe you should ask another consulting criminal, oh wait..I'M THE ONLY ONE."

Sebastian listened as the talking went on a few more minutes and he grinned when Jim started screaming again. It meant they were dealing with an ignorant client that he could probably get away with killing. If there was one thing Jim hated more than anything else it was his genius being questioned. That and being laughed at.

"Good, because it would be horrible if you were given too much morphine next week after your surgery, now wouldn't it?" Jim said calmly, but the threat was icy. He wasn't happy anymore.

He hung up the phone and Seb looked up at him.

"Next week. However you want to kill them. Get the money first." Jim said in his calm voice. But from the way he was using short sentences Sebastian knew he wasn't going to change his mind this time.

"Sure thing, Jim." Sebastian said and got back to work. He could tell by Jim's stance that he wasn't in the mood to be playful anymore. He was so annoyed it almost showed through his perfect mask of calm. Sebastian, himself, never had to worry about getting the bad end of that, but it still wasn't something he liked to watch. He decided to get him calmed down again. It only ever took two words to get his full attention anymore. Molly Hooper.

"Want to go watch Molly get even more frustrated with you not being there? She's already snapped at Sherlock twice today." Sebastian said focusing on his guns again and acting like he didn't really care if Jim did or not. He was using this Molly calms him down thing for all it was worth. He could feel the tension leave the room as Jim thought about what he'd just said. Sebastian had to resist the urge to smirk.

"It's barely been two weeks. Maybe I don't need to help her become more in love with me. One date and she's smitten."

Sebastian smirked and shook his head slightly.

"Annoyed is more like it. After months of gifts and then only one actual face to face meeting? A woman has needs Jim. Even one as patient as Molly Hooper. Hopefully she doesn't think you've left her. Otherwise she might try to move on to a different guy."

Jim all but growled and Sebastian looked up to see the consulting criminal glaring at him.

"What? I'm just saying. She has her dear Sherlock around all the time. He's there more than you are."

Jim was silent for a minute and then thought about how Sherlock referred to Molly as his pathologist. That made him angry. Angry to the point that he had to stop and think about why. He didn't think it was jealousy but as he thought more on that particular emotion he decided that it was indeed jealousy and that made him scoff quietly. There was nothing to be jealous of. Sherlock Holmes was beneath him.

Jim rolled his eyes and looked back into his mirror.

"Sherlock Holmes was a problem before I dated Molly Hooper. Now he's just an annoying thing in my way. He's not even a challenge anymore. Ugh so disappointing." Jim was about to go on when someone knocked on his door.

"Sir? Your clients have arrived."

He nodded to Sebastian who clicked his gun back into perfect order and got up from his seat.

"The usual today?" Sebastian asked when they both walked together into the hallway

"I'm feeling extra generous today. I'm going to visit them myself." The consulting criminal said with his cruel smile that said the opposite of generous.

Down the stairs and at the end of the hall sat a door. Jim rarely ever walked through that door. But today he needed a distraction from his usual thoughts. He walked to the door and Sebastian opened it for him, letting the boss walk in first. Jim strolled in with his hands in his pockets. In front of him were three people. Two bound and gagged, sitting on chairs, and the other was standing guard a little ways away. Jim nodded to the guard who took the hint and booked it out of the room.

_Smart choice_, Jim thought to himself while he waited for Sebastian to take their blindfolds off.

The moment the two were able to see again Jim smiled at them.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Two people who thought they could out smart me." He walked around them so they both got to see him.

His grin was wicked.

Their breathing quickened in fear.

Sebastian wisely kept quiet.

"Do you know why you're sitting in those chairs? Why you're about to be in so much pain? Do you know why this isn't the other way around? Because we all know if you'd had the ability to outsmart me and take me captive you'd be the ones in my position right now." Jim was speaking nonchalantly like this wasn't about to become a slaughter house. Like all was right with the world. In his world everything was right. Absolutely right.

"Seb. Let's give them a chance to defend themselves shall we?" he gestured to his sniper who immediately undid the gags on them both.

Neither one spoke for a minute. They were busy trying to find a way out of this and trying to breathe normally.

"Go on then, DEFEND YOURSELVES." Jim shouted as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and slapped the man across the face as hard as he could.

The man looked at Jim with hate and before he could speak the woman behind him spoke up

"We thought we could outsmart you because we can! We did!" She was speaking hastily. Oh, she was trying to protect her lover. How cute.

Jim raised an eyebrow and walked to where she could see him. He bent down in front of her so that their faces were close and she shrank back after a moment.

"And how, pray-tell, did you do that?" he asked with a pleasant smile. This woman acted tough but was still shrinking back in fear. He had to admire her attempt for bravery, but it was in vain.

"As we speak our friend is waiting outside with a sniper, ready to kill you! In three, two, one..." she closed her eyes and expected a shot and there to be blood everywhere. After a moment when nothing happened Jim chuckled darkly. He looked at her as she opened her eyes and he made a face that screamed he was offended. He was such a dramatic actor.

"You'd kill me? We've only just met and here I thought it was going so well."

A door opened and there was a sound of a gun firing. A man fell through the door, a bullet having gone through his heart just moments before. Jim looked over and then moved out of the way for his other guests to see. The man was cursing at Jim and he just chuckled.

"Henry!" the girl shrieked in horror.

"Oh so that's your friend? The one who's supposed to save you?" Jim rolled his eyes and yawned and then looked at his watch.

"Sebastian I think our guests are ready to see why it was a bad idea to think they could outsmart me. I am the most intelligent person of all time." His arrogance was astounding. He smirked and started to get back to that door.

Jim stopped walking away when he heard the man start to talk.

"Not as intelligent as Sherlock Holmes."

Jim whirled around and stalked back over to the man in the chair who had blood dripping down his face from earlier.

"Say that again." Jim bit out rather harshly.

"Sherlock Holmes is more intelligent than..." the man didn't get the chance to finish because Jim had slipped the knife out of his pocket and shoved it into his chest. Jim felt that familiar rush of adrenaline that came every time he did this. Although he'd become much better at hiding its effects.

"Well we both know he's more intelligent than you, because he's still alive and you are dead. Sebastian!" he yelled over at his sniper who was standing dutifully in the corner as he pulled the knife out of the man's chest and watched him start to bleed out.

"Take care of this." he said referring to the now hysterical girl in the chair and the now two dead bodies in the room.

"And then go pick up Molly Hooper, I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." he said while wiping the blood off his knife and walking back up to the door.

"Are you sure about that last part boss? I thought you wanted to wait until..." Sebastian was cut off before he finished.

"I've changed my mind!" he barked over his shoulder just as the door was swinging closed.

"I need something to calm my nerves and just watching her from a distance isn't going to cut it anymore." Jim proceeded to the upstairs where he began to get ready for that night. He was so changeable in every other aspect of his life. But he couldn't change what his feeling about Molly Hooper were and he wanted to see her. He always wanted to see her. That never changed and he was starting to get annoyed with it, because he couldn't just see her and touch her and kiss her and have her whenever he wanted to. It irritated him. He was going to change that. But it was going to take some time and he was feeling impatient. Molly Hooper was in for the night of her life.


	5. What they both want

**Sorry this took so long. There's some smut in this chapter so there is your warning, hope you like it. **

* * *

There was only one more hour left before her shift was over. One more hour of listening to Sherlock talk about his latest case and how amazing he'd been at solving it. One more hour until she could go home, curl up on the couch, and think way too much about Jim until she had to go to sleep. Usually, she loved to hear Sherlock talk about this kind of stuff, but ever since her little encounter with the world's only consulting criminal she'd become a little more impatient.

She had no idea why she wanted to be with him so much. Something inside her felt so drawn to the man and she couldn't seem to bring herself to resent him like most criminals.

Her heart went out to him in a way she never thought possible. She sighed lightly and tried to make it look like she was working on a report.

No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about Jim and how much she wanted to see him, and how she wanted to see him now. He wasn't a good influence on her, as she knew her impatience stemmed from his.

She was impatient because she could already see them together.

He wouldn't have to hide from her. She had already proven whatever judgement she had left wasn't the best so he'd be safe. Molly would be the one person he didn't have to pretend or act for. Was she ready for that? What if he was lying to her? If she was being honest she didn't want to deal with another heart break. This whole situation made her head spin, and all she really knew was that when she was with him she felt home. She felt complete.

Ugh time to make another pro con list.

"Molly!" a deep baritone voice broke her from her thoughts. Blushing slightly, embarrassed at being caught zoning out, she straightened up and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"O-Oh, um, sorry. What were you saying Sherlock?" she shook her head and tried to focus solely on him.

He frowned and looked her up and down like he was trying to deduce what she'd been thinking about. She waited patiently for him to finally speak.

"I asked you if you were willing to accompany me to..." he started, but before he could finish Molly's phone went off and she looked at the number.

"Hold that thought." she said and walked away to answer the phone. It was the hospital and she thought perhaps there was an emergency.

"Hello? Yes this is Dr. Hooper." She listened for another moment and then blinked.

"Of course. I'll be there shortly." she hung up and started grabbing her things.

"Work related?" Sherlock assumed correctly.

"Yeah, sorry Sherlock, they need me at the other lab across London. Um, you were asking me something earlier?" she slung her bag over her coat and was fixing her hair as she looked at him expectantly.

"Never mind." he muttered and went back to his microscope. Now, she could never be sure but, it looked like the consulting detective was pouting.

She nervously bit the side of her lip and nodded

"Okay...I'll see you later then." she walked out the door and up the stairs to exit the hospital.

Before she could hail a cab a car pulled up and as the driver moved to open the door for her she instantly recognized him.

"Oh...um...but I..."

"Dr. Hooper, Jim can be very persuasive and getting you off work an hour early is nothing but child's play for him." the man said, immediately knowing why she was stammering.

Molly blushed slightly at being read so easily and cleared her throat

"Right then," she walked closer to the car and chanced a glance up at the driver next to her, "Do I get to know your name now?" she asked shyly.

He chuckled and smirked before guiding her into the car and closing the door.

Molly sighed and sat back against the seat. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment about the butterflies in her stomach. She knew where this was going. She knew who would be there at the end of the ride.

Jim.

She was so excited she could barely breathe. She was smiling to herself like a teenager going on a date with their newly acquired boyfriend.

Jim isn't my boyfriend. She thought to herself and that caused her to sigh again. Whatever was going on she wasn't sure where he was planning it to go. That was part of his game.

The car stopped in front of her flat and the door on her side of the car was opened.

"Get ready to go. You have about half an hour before I get an impatient call. Anything over forty-five minutes will probably end in the emotional scarring of anyone around the boss at that time. No pressure."

Molly didn't know how to respond, but a slight giggle did slip out of her lips and she had to cover her mouth in embarrassment.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a bemused expression

"Because you said that like it was the most normal thing in the whole world. It's just funny because I'm agreeing to go see Jim, who is the kind of person to emotionally scar people, willingly. I must seem crazy to you." She laughed full on this time and when she was done she smiled at the man. He gave her a strange look that slowly turned into a half smile that he tried, in vain, to suppress.

"Not crazy at all. I work for the man, so what must I look like to you." he couldn't help but think that he and Molly Hooper would get along just fine in the future. Even if he didn't think having this weakness was a good idea he liked that Jim had at least chosen a girl with a sense of humor.

Walking up to the door, Molly turned to look at him and asked again

"Can I know your name now?"

With a flick of his hand he motioned for her to go inside and get ready.

"Come on, please?" she smiled at him to try and get it out of him and he just rolled his eyes.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Moran. You'll be seeing me a lot."

Molly smirked slightly in satisfaction and nodded.

"Be back in a few."

Molly Hooper wasn't the type of girl to take a long time getting ready. But she also wasn't usually going on dates with a guy as classy as Jim Moriarty. So she took a few more minutes than usual this time. She showered to get the smell of work off her and had stayed in a few extra minutes, because the hot water felt so good after a long day at work.

The butterflies were back in her stomach and she didn't know if she should go through with this, but she knew she would never forgive herself if she didn't.

She wanted to see him again. She wanted him to hold her again. She wanted to kiss him again.

Finally, she got ready by slipping on one of her nicer blouses and a simple, but fancy looking, skirt. She put her hair up in a half bun on the side of her head and did just a tiny bit of makeup. She added a little bit of lipstick, just enough so that if she kissed him again it would leave a small dab of color on him. Grabbing her bag, she did one final check to make sure she looked okay before walking out the door.

Sebastian smirked and sent Jim a text as she walked down the stairs.

**I'd say she's looking for some action tonight based on what she's wearing- Seb**

**Stop looking at my girl Sebastian, and wipe that stupid smirk off your face- JM**

Sebastian chuckled and opened the car door for Molly who was sporting a confused look.

**Just get her here so I can give her that action she's looking for- JM **

Again this caused Sebastian to give a slight laugh.

"What's funny? Did I mess up what I'm wearing? Too much makeup? Is my hair not fancy enough?" She jumped to all those conclusions before Sebastian could even try to get an explanation in.

"Miss Hooper you look amazing. Jim is going to be thrilled and probably want to do you the minute he sees you." Sebastian watched in amusement as her cheeks turned pink and she shyly looked down.

The drive to the place she was meeting Jim was longer than she expected. Maybe it was just because she wanted to be there immediately. The car slowed to a stop and Molly went to open the door, but before she could it was opening. Expecting Sebastian to be the one helping her out of the car, she was pleasantly surprised when it was Jim sporting a rather attractive smirk on his face, instead. He helped her out of the car and placed a light kiss to her hand.

"Why, Molly Hooper, you look simply ravishing." He grinned at her wickedly and she bit her lip, smiled, and blushed.

"Thank you, Jim. I like your suit, although the masquerade ball outfit was nice too." She said playfully, but in a shy way that only Molly could seem to pull off.

Jim pulled her to him and held her close. She blushed again at the feeling of him up against her. He smiled charmingly and looked into her eyes for just a moment before doing what they had both wanted to do for two weeks now, he kissed her.

Molly could feel the impatience behind his rather gentle kiss. It was just a light touch of their lips, but Molly felt like it slowed down the entire world until it was just them. It was an electric current and she was getting swept away.

He pulled away and she had to look down shyly because he made her nervous. He intertwined their fingers and pulled her with him up to a building. She followed without question and smiled at how excited he seemed.

"Come on, love. We're going to get dinner and then Sebastian is going to show off his pyrotechnics skills for us."

Molly's eyes widened and she couldn't help asking him in a hesitant voice,

"He's not going to blow up a building is he?"

Jim chuckled and looked back to her with a smirk that said no promises. She felt her heart flutter and she couldn't seem to stop blushing especially since he hadn't let go of her hand yet. He was pulling her along like an excited child about to show their friends something fantastic.

"Jim, where are we going?" She finally asked him when they walked into an unfamiliar building and into an elevator. She wasn't particularly fond of lifts, and as a result she stood closer to Jim and tightened her hold on his hand.

Jim wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him, of course he could read her as easily as Sherlock could so he'd know she needed a little comfort.

"We, my dear, are going to the roof of this building to have a little meal. You like Italian right?" He smiled innocently and she rolled her eyes.

"You know it's my favorite Jim. Playing innocent doesn't work with me, love."

Molly felt the world slow down again when he tilted her head up so he could kiss her again. She melted into the kiss. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to think about the fact that she was kissing a criminal who was responsible for so much pain and destruction.

For once she felt happy with someone. She was happy with Jim.

When they parted he didn't go that far. He simply rested his forehead on hers and smiled at her.

"You are more observant than certain other people give you credit for."

They both knew he was talking about Sherlock and that thought brought Molly down from her cloud nine and back to reality. Her happiness and joy slowly faded from her eyes and it was replaced with a bit of sadness and a lot of confusion.

"Now none of that, love. We're not having that I'm a criminal discussion until the third date remember?" he kissed her again and all thoughts of Sherlock and reality were gone from her mind once more.

This time when they parted he grinned and tugged her with him outside onto the roof. She gasped at the view in front of her. She could see all of the London lights from where they were and it was lovely.

"Oh Jim... this is beautiful." she turned her gaze back to him, he was looking right at her with a look that made the all too familiar feeling of lust spiral up her entire body. She shuddered involuntarily and his smirk was back.

"Shall we go eat?" he asked in a calm tone. Molly simply nodded, not trusting her voice.

Leisurely he walked them over to the small table that was set out and, like a gentleman, pulled her chair out for her before taking a seat himself.

She found herself smiling and falling even harder for this crazy man. At least he was polite. If it weren't for the criminal empire and anger issues he would be absolutely perfect.

"So how're things at work?" he asked her as he started dishing out food. She smiled when he put all her favorites out in front of her and she started talking softly.

"They're fine. I mean it's been pretty slow lately which, considering my line of work, is good I suppose."

Her statement made Jim chuckle and give her an odd look.

"What?" she asked, biting her lip nervously, hoping she hadn't said anything weird.

"You suppose?" he asked with an amused expression and chuckled again.

"Oh Molly, you might have a very dull life, but you sure are interesting aren't you. Quite the little enigma."

Molly felt the blush and looked down a little. Her life was a little dull, but he didn't have to say so out loud. Not very nice. She ate in silence for a few minutes, not quite sure what to talk to him about. He kept asking her questions and she answered them all as best as she could. It was just like a real date. She had him laughing and she was smiling. They ate and she was so happy that she was with him. He seemed to know exactly what she liked and what she wanted in a date. He was good. It was perfect. And Molly Hooper's life had never been perfect. That's when her brain brought the fact that he was a criminal back into her mind.

The criminal thing was really starting to be an issue and she knew if she brought it up he'd just tell her to leave it to the third date.

But it did really need to be addressed.

"U-Uh Jim I think we should..." before she could finish and ask him about it there was an explosion and she jumped slightly. She looked over just in time to see the fireworks go off and she giggled slightly.

Before she knew what was happening Jim was pulling her out of her seat. He pulled her over to where a blanket was set up on the floor. He tugged her hand until she was right next to him and he had them both sit down to watch the fireworks.

Molly leaned into him as they watched and said quietly

"I never told you that I loved fireworks. How'd you know?"

Jim smirked and looked down slightly to see her face

"I'm good at what I do, Molly." He laced their fingers together once more and she nuzzled closer into him.

She giggled slightly and he quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked

"You did fireworks because you love them. Me liking them too is just a bonus." She smiled and continued watching the show.

Jim just blinked a few times before shaking his head slowly. How could she see so much? He had never been read easily. He was good at hiding what was really going on with him. What was it about her that made her so good at knowing the truth behind him? How was she so good at understanding him?

It was a mystery he was dying to solve.

"How would you know that Miss Hooper?" he asked softly and brought a hand up to play with her hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. He wanted her right next to him all the time. Something about her being there helped calm him. Not enough to make him want to give up his life of crime, because he was really good at that, but it helped him clear his head. She helped his buzzing brain calm down enough so he wasn't hasty. He loved and hated that a person had that kind of power over him.

"Once when we were together...I mean before...we walked past that store during our lunch break and there were a bunch of fireworks for sale. You kept looking over to them and even though you thought you were only looking when I wasn't paying attention, I saw how excited you got about them." She replied with a yawn.

Jim contemplated further this little pathologist in his arms. She wasn't someone you ran into everyday.

She shivered once and he pulled her closer to him to keep her warm. That action made her smile and she looked up to thank him, but the words never made it out because he was kissing her again. And he was kissing her hard.

She gripped onto his arms to keep from falling over or passing out. He was kissing her with such force that she made a small noise of surprise in the back of her throat. Taking that as a sign to continue, Jim moved his hands. One arm went around her waist to pull her firmly against him and keep her there. The other moved up until his hand hit her hair and he undid her bun and let it down. She felt the sparks jumping into her everywhere he touched her.

Breathlessly he pulled back from the kiss and watched as her eyes fluttered open to look at him. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. Her lips were swollen and red and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. Her eyes were only half open and the lust was plain to see in them. She was breathing harder than he was and that made him smile.

"I like your hair down. You should wear it like this more often." he paid her the compliment and then went back to kissing her. He felt addicted to her lips. She was better than any murder or crime plans he could ever be involved with. What was it about her? He should probably kill her...but with the things her mouth were doing to his neck and her hand that had made its way to his cock he reconsidered very quickly.

He turned them slightly and then laid her down on the blanket, him in-between her legs. He was holding himself up with his hands that he'd placed on either side of her head and she had moved her arms around his neck.

Molly was in heaven when he lowered himself down so he was all the way on top of her and she let out a slight groan, but bit the inside of her cheek to keep from being too loud.

"Now none of that, I want to hear you Molly Hooper. I want to hear exactly what I'm doing to you and your lovely body. If you hold back at all I'm going to punish you severely." Jim growled as he began to trail his kisses down her neck and over her chest.

"P-Punish me?" she asked breathlessly and closed her eyes as her hands went to his hair to keep him where he was. Her legs had moved of their own accord and wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer to her. They both let out a moan at the new places they were now touching, the only barrier being their clothes, which were becoming quite cumbersome.

"Severely." he said with a husky voice that was oh so seductive.

She took in a few gulps of air and then started to see reason once more.

"Maybe we.." she stopped mid sentence when he bit down gently on a soft spot just below her ear and she let out a moan. Her breathing was labored and she was starting to get rather hot. She was definitely wearing too much clothing. She was flustered and it didn't help that his hands were now sneaking up her shirt and the skin to skin contact felt like all she'd ever wanted was right there in that simple action.

She tried again

"I-I think we..."

He began slowly moving his bottom half against hers and at the same time he kissed back up to her lips and she couldn't help but moan out again, and this time in frustration at the barriers between them. He lifted his head to look into her eyes and smiled at her innocently. He knew exactly what she was trying to say, but he also knew exactly how to get her to stop trying. The bastard.

She grabbed his tie and yanked him closer to her, and he seemed a little startled at her sudden change of pace. That's all the encouragement she needed.

She flipped them over and was now straddling him and grinding against him in a way that had him throwing his head back and letting out a string of curses.

Smiling she quickly got rid of the tie and jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Molly Hooper, are we about to have sex on the top of a building where anyone could see? My my how indecent."

How he could still be sarcastic when she was undressing him and forcing her lower body as close to his as possible was a mystery she was all too eager to put aside and wait to solve until the next time this happened. She undid his shirt and threw it over with his other articles of clothing. He scowled slightly, but her hands were now stroking him through his pants and he couldn't bring himself to say anything about his clothes. This wasn't his favorite suit so he'd be forgiving this time.

"Do shut up about indecency Jim, we both know you'd win the battle for most indecent. I happen to know that you have some connections and highly doubt we're going to be interrupted. Besides, you wanted the evening to go like this so I'm not all that worried." She then proceeded to kiss down his chest until she got to the waistband of his pants. He was breathing heavier now and the smirk that had taken ahold of his face from her previous statement was gone. As usual Molly Hooper had been much more observant than he would have thought.

He cursed again when she teased him by slipping her fingers underneath the waistband and then quickly pulled them away and repeated the gesture a few times. All the while she was kissing his toned stomach muscles and loving every moment they flexed because of her.

She was too busy experimenting to notice Jim moving once again. He had her on her back again before she could even think of retaliating.

He was holding her down and his lips formed that smirk that she melted because of.

"You've completely overdressed for this occasion." he said and began to undo her shirt buttons. He took it off her and she immediately felt self conscious as her breasts were now open for his gaze. Going back into her shell a bit she blushed and Jim watched as it went all the way down her chest. He'd have to see if he could make that lovely color go further down in the future. He leaned down and kissed her hard to let her know that she shouldn't be self conscious at all. He undid the clasp on her bra and that was the next thing to be gone.

"Perfect." Jim growled and went to work playing with her breasts. She arched up into him and let out some noises she wasn't quite sure were even coming from her.

Every part of her that was touching him was on fire. She felt the trail from her toes to her head and it was all because of him. They moved in sync, every time she moved so did he. They complemented each other perfectly.

"Oh...Oh...J-Jim.." Molly's eyes were shut closed and her hands were wound into his hair so tightly and she was sure it must be hurting him a bit. Apparently that was a big turn on because every time she pulled harder he got rougher and his composure slipped further and further away.

Jim's smirk grew with every sound she made. His impatience was starting to show as he practically ripped her skirt off leaving her just in her panties. She had kicked her shoes off long ago and, as he had stopped touching her in ways that made it difficult to think, she had time to loop her fingers around his pants and pull them down. He chuckled and she raised an eyebrow at him that said she wasn't amused.

"Someone's eager." he grinned up at her from his position just below her breasts.

Molly lifted her hips up and ground them against his and he let out a grunt as his pupils seemed to dilate even more, if possible, and his grin was gone in the same instant.

"Shut up and get on with it Moriarty." she had a wicked look in her eyes and her lust was also plain to see. She wasn't usually this confident, but apparently lust made her demanding.

Jim growled and ripped her panties right off in one movement making her squeak and then gasp. She couldn't glare at him about it, because she was suddenly very preoccupied with moaning into his mouth as he kissed her and pulled his own underwear off at the same time.

Molly couldn't take the pressure building up in her abdomen, but Jim wasn't in the mood to be merciful. Not after her last comment. He didn't know she had it in her to be that demanding and it just added to the mystery. He'd have to do further research to see if she was always like this. He teased her just a bit more by grinding against her and loved the way she groaned in frustration.

"Jim..." she breathed out and pulled herself closer to him in an attempt to get him inside her.

He wasn't having it though and chuckled.

"What?" he asked while moving his lips to her neck to nip at her skin.

She groaned again and this time she bucked against him making him bite her hard enough to leave a mark. She just wanted him to give her what she needed. And in that moment she needed to feel some release.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked and licked down her chest and then further down still.

She was squirming but he held her in place firmly as he moved down until he was right above her core.

Molly whined and Jim smirked.

"J-Jim." she was panting and wanted to much to push him closer to her, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Jim what?" he grinned wickedly at her and she finally understood. He wanted her to beg.

Molly looked at him and let out a sigh of exasperation and then threw her head back in a childish fit sort of way. Jim couldn't hold back his chuckle and dove straight in to lick up and down and plunge his tongue into her.

She was not expecting that and she squeaked whilst simultaneously lifting her hips further up into him. He kept at it until she was moaning his name so loud she thought the entire city must be able to hear her.

But right as she got to the edge he pulled away.

"N-no don't stop... please I'll do anything just don't s-stop!"

Jim moved up her body once more to capture her lips. He positioned his hips above hers and when she whimpered into his mouth he quickly thrusted all the way inside her.

She groaned and he pulled his head back to say

"I think, love, you'll like this much more than just my mouth." He was losing composure because she was so tight around him and it felt like heaven.

Molly used the moment he started to speak to flip them over once more. She had been taking self-defense classes since she'd gotten involved with Sherlock and they had helped her in these situations more than actual danger situations.

"You're talking too much." she said completely out of breath and started moving her hips up and down. He couldn't seem to say anything else after she began those motions much to her amusement. But she couldn't bring herself to actually be amused as she was too close to the brink of an amazing orgasm with the man she thought herself to be in love with.

He pulled her down into a desperate kiss with one hand and the other went to her hip to help move things along.

She pulled up from their kiss and moaned out his name breathlessly. He couldn't keep his lips off hers for long it seemed because he pulled her back to him and kissed her hard.

Molly came first, groaning into his mouth and clenching around him. He grunted and flipped them over to keep thrusting into her as she rode out her orgasm. He moved his lips to her neck and started sucking hard enough to leave multiple marks. Marking her as his. Jim came soon after she finished and sighed out her name.

Molly stopped moving and shuddered as he collapsed against her. He turned them around so she was lying on top of him. She was breathing hard and couldn't seem to feel anything attached to her. Jim was gently running his fingers up and down her back. He waited until she had caught her breath before he smirked. He kissed her on the top of the head and waited a few more moments until she shivered. It was rather cold up on the rooftop.

Being reminded of their location made his smirk grow into a full blown grin and a chuckle which made her lift her head to look at him.

He pecked her nose and then sat them up. She was starting to shiver more and he couldn't have that. He grabbed his jacket and put it over her to keep her from freezing.

She blushed and thanked him. She replayed what just happened in her head.

She had just been so caught up in the moment. So caught up in Jim. He was like a spider, and she was caught in his web.

"I can't believe that just happened." she muttered to herself and pulled his jacket tighter around her body.

"Yes, well in my defense I did try to warn you that it'd be indecent, but you were adamant. Not that I'm complaining." he looked over her freshly acquired marks and smiled to himself about it.

She whacked him playfully on the arm and his smile widened.

"You know you're the only person in the entire world that can get away with things like that."

She shouldn't have taken it as a compliment, but she sort of did. At the same time she didn't like to think about that side of Jim. She knew that he meant if anyone else did that to him they'd end up dead or severely injured. Ugh. That part of this relationship was complicated.

Jim hopped up and started dressing himself. He watched as Molly followed his lead and clicked her tongue in a disapproving manner when she had to put on her skirt without any underwear because someone hadn't been very kind about it during their little session.

Jim chuckled and spun her around and back into his arms once she had put his jacket back on to keep her warm.

He destroyed her clothes, it was only fair she got to steal something of his in return.

She looked into his eyes and couldn't stop herself from kissing him again. Jim tucked her hair behind her ear and held her close to him.

"Shall I take you home now, darling?" he asked with a smile.

"I suppose..." she replied, but really she wanted nothing more than to stay right there with him.

"You have to work tomorrow and I have preparations of my own to tend to." he kissed her nose and then began the long walk down to the car that was waiting for them.

Sebastian was standing there waiting with a smirk on his face.

"Having a good time up there boss?"

"Sebastian knock that smirk off your face before I do it for you." Jim said and opened the door for Molly who scowled at him slightly, even through her blush, and shook her head.

"What?" he asked

"Be nice." she scolded him softly.

"Never." he replied instantly with a grin.

She had the thought go through her mind as he got into the car beside her that he and Sherlock acted very similarly. Sherlock just didn't know how to interact with people as well as Jim.

What if that's all it is? What if it's just an act? she questioned to herself. She pulled his jacket around her tighter, looked down and at the same time she let her bangs fall into her face to hide her face from Jim who would undoubtedly know what was going on in her head.

"Molly." he said her name like it was both a warning and form of comfort. He'd seen right through her as usual.

She looked up at him shyly and bit her lip nervously.

"Y-Yeah?" she was quieter than usual.

He leaned in close to her until their faces were almost touching. He looked from her eyes down to her mouth and back up again. He studied her face for a minute before he very softly placed his lips to hers. She started shaking slightly. He was being so gentle and soft with her. She knew he was a criminal now, so she just assumed he would be rough, but this wasn't something she thought would happen. It confused and thrilled her at the same time. She looked into his eyes. Her deep brown eyes questioning his dark almost black ones.

"Don't go dating other guys Molly. You're mine." his tone of voice was calm, but there was an underlying threat that made Molly nod hesitantly. Was she ready to be so involved in this with someone like him?

"Although I don't prefer the terms boyfriend and girlfriend. They're boring. But until I say so you're not allowed to see anyone else so in average people speak I suppose those will have to do."

Molly cleared her throat and tried to think of something to say to that. She knew that he was possessive, but she didn't know if she wanted him ruling her life like that.

Jim laughed lightly at the look of internal turmoil on her face, but soon was serious once again.

"Unless you still have feelings for your dear Sherlock."

Molly looked up, eyes wide, at him.

"You think that I...!" her voice squeaked and she had to clear her throat again to finish speaking.

"The only feelings I have towards Sherlock now are platonic. He's just...well he probably just thinks of us as colleagues, not even friends really." She didn't know why the look in Jim's eyes changed, but it did and she didn't like it.

"Well Molly. Sherlock," he said it with a certain undertone of disgust, "may not share your opinions on that matter."

She looked ever more confused, but he waved it away.

They were pulling up to her flat and she yawned feeling very tired all of a sudden.

"I didn't tire you out that bad did I?" he looked pretty smug and she stuck her tongue out at him. It was childish, but she was dealing with a child.

He got out first and helped her out of the car.

"You're much more of a gentleman than I would have thought." she said speaking her thoughts out loud for once. When Molly Hooper was tired sometimes she just started saying everything and anything in her head. It didn't always end well for her.

"I'm offended you would have thought so low of me." he had a look of mock annoyance on his face and she giggled. He grabbed her hand and they walked up to her door in a comfortable silence. He kissed her again when they made it to her door. She was breathless when they parted again and this time she said what was going on in her head.

"Jim?"

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow at her and watched her unlock the door behind her without looking and hated that he was a little impressed by the act.

"Don't go around sleeping with other girls okay? I am a pathologist and I can make your death look like an accident." she smiled at him innocently. She pecked his lips before he could respond and walked back into her flat.

"Goodnight Jim." she said and closed the door.

Jim suddenly understood a little more why he was attracted to the woman. She had a mind very similar to his own when it came to some things.

He let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Molly Hooper. I'm just dying to figure you out." he was talking to himself as he walked back to the car where Sebastian was waiting.


	6. Calm before the storm

**Sorry for the wait loves. This is a longer chapter if that makes it up to you at all. **

Molly went through the next few days with a small smile on her face. It didn't matter what anyone else was doing or what they were saying, because if it was bad or rude all she had to do was think of Jim and that night and all was right with the world again. She wished it was different and she could see him all the time, but she also understood that it wouldn't ever happen. She could be patient for him. She could wait and wait and wait if she needed to.

The morgue was quiet as usual that day and she looked up from her paperwork, only when there was a loud sound from the end of the hall. She sighed and counted down from four.

Four, three, two, one, and she smiled when Sherlock came bursting into the room with his long coat swishing behind him. John was following closely behind him.

"Molly!"

"Yes, Sherlock?" she asked pleasantly, giving him her undivided attention. She gave a small wave to John who nodded to her and gave her a smile.

"I need you to get me some tissue samples for my latest experiment."

She was inclined to say no because he hadn't said please, but she was in too good a mood to do that.

"Sure. I'll just go get them and be right back." she hopped up and went to grab him what he needed. When she returned he was staring at her.

Just as she put the samples on the table in front of him he said

"You're seeing someone." it wasn't a question, with Sherlock it rarely was, it was a deduction.

"Sherlock..." John said his name as if it were a warning. He looked like he was bracing himself for a fight.

She smiled slightly and played with the end of her hair a bit shyly.

"Sort of."

"I give it three weeks." he said and then turned to grab the samples.

"H-hey why do you say that?" she knew that the hurt was evident in her eyes and she put her hand on his to stop him from taking the samples until he talked to her. He looked at where their hands touched and then raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Because Molly. You didn't answer in the affirmative and it's obvious from the way you're acting that you've had sex with him. After a long time of waiting, based on how bad of a mood you were in these last few weeks. And since you didn't say yes when I asked if you were seeing someone he hasn't been around a lot and is most likely using you for things that you're not all that opposed to. And you're obviously still attracted to me so I give it three weeks before he leaves or you figure out you don't want that relationship anymore. It's obvious. Not to mention your taste in men hasn't been good at any time." he had pulled his phone out and was speaking like he was completely bored.

Molly bit her lip and tried very much to keep the tears at bay. Why did he always say such horrible things. She kept her mouth shut and looked to the ground, she hated it when he was like this.

She turned around and walked back to her desk and, while she could feel his eyes on her, she didn't turn around instead she went back to her paperwork.

She heard him whisper to John

"Not good?"

"You bloody well know that was not good. I'm sorry Molly. We'll just be leaving, thank you for your help and I'm happy for you and whoever you're seeing. He's a lucky guy."

She looked up to him and smiled gratefully

"Thanks John. I'll see you later." she looked back at her work and listened to the sounds of their footsteps walking away and the door shutting quietly.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes gently. She hated when he did that. And she had been in such a good mood earlier.

She started thinking about what he said. What if Jim really was just using her? She always overthought these things when Sherlock deduced stuff.

She wished she could contact him somehow. Just to know he wasn't lying. This was a messed up relationship when she knew for a fact she couldn't trust him. She never knew what he was going to do next.

She just went back to work and tried not to think about it. She had three autopsies to do. Two men and a woman. It looked as if the woman had stabbed her husband after he had shot her lover and then she shot herself. Horrible really.

A few hours later she finished up her second autopsy and was just about to head out for lunch when she heard a voice behind her.

"He wasn't very nice earlier now was he?"

She spun on her heels and jumped when she saw who it was. She briefly wondered how he had snuck in behind her, but then decided it didn't matter because she'd probably never figure it out.

"Jim!" She felt her lips turn up into the biggest smile and she all but ran over to hug him. He chuckled and his eyes widened in a little bit of shock at how strong she was when she threw her arms around his neck and all but slammed into him. She had missed him. That was a good sign.

"What're you doing here?" She pulled away slightly, but kissed him sweetly before he could say anything.

When he ended the kiss he intertwined their fingers together and smiled at her. She loved his smile. Even when he was being a criminal and trying to intimidate people his smile would sometimes come out and it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Well it's been a whole three days since I've seen your beautiful face." He was buttering her up. Just like Sherlock did when he wanted something. Sure he had complimented her every time she had seen him, but this was different.

Molly looked into his eyes and tilted her head a bit. Something was off and she knew immediately.

"What is it, Jim?" She asked in that shy way that only she could pull off.

"What makes you think I need anything? Can't a man come see his girlfriend and take her out to lunch every once in a while?" He was playing innocent again and he put on the puppy dog eyes, that told Molly he was angry about something. His accent got thicker and he was much more prone to his dramatic faces when he was angry.

She was incredibly good at reading him.

"Hmm. Okay well most men, that aren't running the biggest underground criminal empire, can. You're here because of something else...something about Sherlock not being nice earlier. How do you even know about that?" She frowned a little and she watched him quirk an eyebrow.

"Hijacked security cameras, love. Not a hard thing for the man running the biggest underground criminal empire. Now where would you like to go for lunch? There's a great restaurant about fifteen minutes from here. Sebastian has the car out front." He spun her so she was facing the door and placed a hand on her lower back to guide her out of the room.

"Jim, are you spying on me?" She asked while they walked. She wasn't going to stop and make a big deal about it, but she wanted to know.

"No Molly, I just check up on you sometimes. To keep you safe of course." He replied smoothly.

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that said she wasn't stupid.

"Jim, you're spying on me." She said accusingly.

He simply took her hand in his and led them out the door. He was avoiding the accusation and she took that as conformation. She felt a little violated but at the same time she kind of liked it. That at least meant he cared.

"Hey won't someone see you? Recognize you?" She asked, suddenly remembering he wasn't exactly the most loved person in the world. Her voice held a hint of panic in it.

"People won't recognize me because I'm with you. Everyone has it in their heads that I'm gay so they aren't looking for me with this," he squeezed her hand, "in mind."

Molly's eyes narrowed to slits and her expression said she didn't believe him for a second.

"People aren't good at remembering things like faces, especially not when they think the person to be unattainable or out of reach. Like moi." He grinned at her and she shook her head a bit, but she was smiling as well.

Jim opened the door of the car for her like a gentleman and then got in after her.

"You're done with work today by the way." He said as he pulled the door shut with a grin and she shook her head.

"I'm going to lose my job if I keep bailing halfway through the day, Jim." She looked at him like he was in trouble, but when he started to pout she couldn't keep it up and leaned over to kiss him again. He pulled her close to him and she forgot all about her doubts that Sherlock had put into her head.

He ran his hand through her hair and as the kiss got more passionate his grip in her hair got tighter. She moved her hands up his chest and gripped his collar to pull him closer to her. It had only been three days, but she was desperate to be as close to him as possible before he was gone again.

Jim didn't know what she was doing to him. He craved her touch every time he thought about her, which was about as often as he took a breath.

Sherlock Holmes was not nice to his girl. That was crossing a line. There was usually only one line that you shouldn't cross with Jim Moriarty, and that was calling him stupid. But now there was another line and that was doing anything to make Molly Hooper upset in any way shape or form. She was his and she was to stay happy and content and smiling, because her smile...her smile got him through the day. Even if it was only from a video on a computer screen.

He didn't like that she was his sentiment, but after this next trick with Sherlock it shouldn't matter.

Molly Hooper was going to be his forever, because the enigma never stopped growing and he was never bored with her even when everything said he should be.

Molly pulled back from the kissing session just as the car was slowing down and Jim couldn't hold back the slightest smirk from how breathless she was. Her usually perfect hair was now messed up from his fingers, and her lips were beautifully swollen.

He quickly got her hair back to normal and she smoothed out his suit. She was blushing intensely when Sebastian opened the door and Jim chuckled a bit.

"Come on, love." He got out of the car and helped her out right behind him. He helped her out of her lab coat and tossed it back into the car. When she started to protest that it would get all wrinkled he just rolled his eyes and pulled her in front of him.

"Molly, I'm offended that you think I'm so inconsiderate. Especially of your beloved lab coat. Shame on you Dr. Hooper."

She gave him a look that said she wasn't amused, but her eyes betrayed her and she muttered a quick "Shut up…" before he got them a table in the back of the very nice restaurant. It was secluded enough that they could talk, but there were enough people that Molly knew he wouldn't be spotted and that made her a little less on edge. They both ordered their drinks and Jim threatened to buy one of everything on the menu if she said one thing about the prices. She just laughed at him and ordered what she wanted, but she could tell he knew that she wanted to complain about the prices.

"So…um…" she wasn't sure how to ask him why he'd shown up when he did.

"Sherlock Holmes wasn't nice to you today." Jim used one finger to trace the rim of his glass and looked into the drink as the liquid sloshed around a bit. "I don't like it when people aren't nice to things that are mine." He wasn't looking at her but his anger was clear behind his calm tone of voice.

Molly blushed in embarrassment and looked down

"He's just always like that. It's…I means its fine."

"It most certainly is not."

Her eyes snapped up to his and she blinked a few times at the anger she saw in them. He was fuming underneath his calm exterior.

"J-Jim…r-really I'm used to it by now." She tried to calm him down but it just seemed to add fuel to the fire.

"NO. Not for much longer you won't be. I'm going to show you the way he _should_ treat you." He looked into her eyes as he sipped his drink slowly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her with a finger.

"Listen to me Molly Hooper, you are mine and I'm not going to tolerate anyone treating you horribly. Now you'll have to excuse me for a moment. There's a…friend… here to see you and if we're seen together that will raise some unwanted problems. Back in a moment, love." He then, with a grin and a wink, disappeared to where she assumed the bathrooms were. She scowled and looked back to the table.

"What is he talking about? He's just…"

A familiar voice stopped her in her tracks and she looked up to where the voice was coming from.

"Sorry to interrupt your date with yourself, but John insisted I had to come apologize."

Speak of the devil.

Molly blushed and then frowned when he sat down across from her.

"I'm not here by myself, Sherlock. You can see there are two glasses and I'm not drinking them both."

"Yes, well he seemed to run off fairly quickly from what I saw, break it off so soon Molly?"

She glared at him slightly and folded her arms.

"This is the worst excuse for an apology I've ever heard. Go get back to whatever experiment you were doing before." She rarely spoke up against him in any way, but she was just about done with him being rude.

Sherlock was giving her that face, the one that said he didn't know what he had done wrong, because socially he was about as advanced as a seven year old.

So she shook her head and gave him a smile, the smile that told him it was okay, that smile that she saved for only him.

"It's alright Sherlock, you don't have to apologize. It's fine. I'll tell John you found me so he'll stop bothering you. Go on get back to your experiment." She nodded her head towards the door and he rolled his eyes.

"I was actually hoping to meet your new friend."

Molly panicked inwardly but on the outside all she did was sigh a bit

"Why? So you can make fun of me again? I think not. You'd better be gone by the time he gets back." She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. Maybe she should have gotten something alcoholic. Dealing with Jim and Sherlock when they're both being moody was tiring.

"Fine. I didn't want to be here in any matter." He looked bored as he stood up and walked a few steps towards the door.

"I'm not sorry for it Molly. I'm sorry you took offense to it, but I stand by what I said." he spoke over his shoulder and she watched him leave. She felt her good mood completely disappear with him. She called the waiter over and ordered something alcoholic to help her get over this feeling.

She felt those doubts creep back in her head and she let out a sigh of frustration. She rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands.

"Don't listen to him, darling."

She looked up and saw Jim taking his seat again a certain look of annoyance about him. It was like a different world with him. She instantly felt better and just wanted to be with him forever.

"Easier said than done." She said quietly and gave him a small smile.

He took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"Just focus on me for right now. I'm here with you at lunch and I would rather not think about Sherlock Holmes and his big mouth."

Molly nodded in agreement and they proceeded to have a very nice afternoon. He kept her mind busy with other things. He asked her questions and she laughed when he made faces at the responses. She was careful with what she asked him and he tried to answer as honestly as he could, she was picking up on how to tell if he was lying or not so he had to be very careful.

When they were done he suggested they go back to her place and watch a movie or something nice like that. She agreed and giggled when she thought of what they should watch.

Just like he promised, her lab coat wasn't harmed and he carried it inside her house for her.

He groaned in annoyance when she turned on Glee, but shut up when she said that she just wanted to finish one episode and then he could choose something else.

They ended up on her couch with her sitting and him laying with his head in her lap. He was just watching her reactions and trying to figure out why this was the woman he decided to be with.

What was it that made him feel so possessive and protective? What was it that intrigued him and enticed him? Why was she his weak spot?

He didn't know what love felt like, but he was sure that this was as close as he was going to get to finding out.

Molly just looked innocent and pure. He usually didn't like those attributes in people at all, but the way she acted around him made him stop and think. She listened. Really listened, and not because she was terrified he would kill her. It was a new feeling and he wasn't sure what to do about it. He had tried thinking of a world without Molly Hooper and he had to admit he didn't like that at all. She was important to him.

She was his pressure point.

He didn't like that he had one. It was a threat to him and all he'd worked so hard to build. But when he looked up into Molly's eyes and she looked down with a small lovely smile, he couldn't bring himself to care. He wanted her in his life. He wanted her and he wasn't going to give her a chance to change her mind. She was his now, and he knew this would be the one thing he wouldn't and couldn't change his own mind about. Her punishment for making him have a weak spot was that she was stuck with him.

When Glee was over he watched as she turned the TV off and then she looked down to him.

"Is there anything you want to watch?" she asked in that quiet shy way of hers. He felt his heart beat differently when she talked like that. It was just so cute and sweet and completely _Molly_.

He leaned up, as his head was still in her lap, and cupped her cheek as he pulled her down to kiss her. It was tender and slow and Molly bent down a little to make it easier for him. He smiled against her lips and when he pulled away he felt himself get pulled further into this mess as he watched her eyes flitter open and a blush spread beautifully across her face.

She seemed to do that a lot and he hoped that it wouldn't ever go away. It was just so her. "I'm alright just watching you blush for me." he teased lightly and chuckled when she blushed yet again with a bite to her lip that he knew she probably didn't even know she was doing, but it drove him crazy. So he leaned up and kissed her yet again, this time harder and more passionate. He took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit her lightly. Just enough to get a reaction out of her, and that's what he got. She gasped a little and he pulled himself up more so he could kiss her harder. She didn't even know how seductive she was to him.

Every little moan and quiet gasp. Every sweet whisper of his name and slow eyelid flutter. Every gentle caress and timid touch.

It all drove him mad.

He tried his hardest not to think about it during the day, but when something happened and he got frustrated all he could think about was burying his head into her and letting her take away all the inconvenient feelings.

Molly had been the one to break their little make-out session, and she did so because she still had a few questions in her head. It was so hard to think when he was kissing her and touching her anywhere, even in a non-sexual way. Her brain completely shut down around him.

But this was important and she knew it couldn't wait.

"Jim can we...talk about the whole...you're a criminal thing now?" she was trying to stop stammering and to be assertive, but it just wasn't working out for her.

Jim sat up reluctantly and smoothed his clothes out. He gave her his best attentive face and leaned forward to listen.

"Sure thing Molls. What's that we need to talk about?" he gave her the innocent face and blinked a few times at her.

She looked down for a minute and then whispered

"It's just...you hurt people for a living. And you enjoy it..."

Jim nodded a little and then said

"You cut open dead people and you enjoy that. Some people would say that's a little worse than what I do."

Molly made a face at him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Look, Molly. I get it. You're sweet and pure and innocent and wouldn't hurt anyone to save your own life. But really I don't actually do the hurting people...unless they threaten to bring down my empire, then I have my people take care of that. I truly just benefit from the need of others to get what they want at any cost. I promise that I won't involve you in it unless you ask about it." he grinned in that wicked way that made Molly's heart beat faster for a few different reasons.

"Jim you understand that I don't approve of what you do at all...but I understand that this is the way you are for a reason. There are always reasons for what people do and they're always deeper than what we see on the surface." She looked up at him and he found that for the first time in a long time he didn't have anything to say. She had a fierce look in her eyes so he wisely stayed quiet until she finished.

"I want to get to know the real Jim. And not just as an experiment or because I think it'll be fun. I'm not just in it for the sex or anything like that. I want to be with you because from what I've seen and what I've felt around you I don't think that you're exactly what you make yourself out to be. So I can deal with you being a criminal... as long as you keep that promise to not involve me in any of it."

She knew he thought that she'd run after the first incident where he killed someone and she found out about it, and the truth was she probably should run, but she wouldn't. She felt herself falling for him more and more and was intrigued as to why he was the way he was. She wasn't going anywhere.

Jim couldn't believe it. He had thought for sure she'd need some convincing or some persuasion on his side. Once again Molly Hooper had stumped him.

He was moving before he had consciously made decision to do so. He had pulled her onto his lap and was attacking her lips with his. She had squeaked and was now holding onto him for dear life. She melted into him quickly, like he knew she would, and wrapped her arms around him. He hated that she made him feel so vulnerable. He'd have to punish her for it.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Molly Hooper, you're far too wonderful, far too pure, far too forgiving, and you're all **_MINE_**." he growled possessively and pulled her back in for another breath taking kiss. She shuddered at his claim and as he stood up with her in his arms she knew that there was no getting out of it now. She belonged to him and he belonged to her.

She brought out his long since buried feelings and while he didn't like it he certainly needed it. She didn't know the real him yet, and he knew she might try to run when she found out, but he would have already pulled her in too deep and she wouldn't be able to escape the web that was Jim Moriarty. She was already stuck to him and he wasn't letting her go.

Everywhere he touched her there was a trail of fire. The electric current from before had increased ten fold and she was drowning in him. She was struggling to breathe and it had nothing to do with asthmatic lungs. He was everywhere and she loved it. He wasn't gentle with her and she wasn't sure she wanted him to be. He all but ripped her clothes off her and then got his off faster than she thought possible. He was kissing her over and over and she couldn't think Long enough to respond.

PBecause Jim was everywhere and she didn't have time to make any rational decisions. There was no rational anything with Jim involved. Her body just responded to what he was doing and she held on for life. Her head was hazy from lust and from him. He looked her in the eyes when he finally took her and she gasped out from the mixed feelings of him filling her and the almost tender look in his usually dark and cold eyes. She pulled him back to her and kissed him this time as she started moving with him.

He moved her leg up and hit a spot inside her that made her squeeze her eyes shut and groan out in pleasure.

"Molly.." He whispered her name into her ear and moved his hands all over her body.

She simply couldn't keep up with him this time.

She moaned out his name as he finally brought her over the edge and that alone was enough to drive him to his end. They were panting and he all but collapsed on her. She didn't mind, in fact she kind of liked the feeling of him on top of her. She could feel him breathing and his heart beat. Gently she ran her hands up his arms, one went to his hair to softly run through it and the other stayed on his back just below his shoulder.

She let out a content sigh and then a small sound of protest when he bit her neck.

"Jim!" She tried to protest but he had already sucked at it enough to leave a mark. He pulled up and grinned at her, a mischievously wicked look about him.

"What? Just marking my territory." He pulled away from her, but just as quickly grabbed her and yanked her as close to him as he could.

"Bastard." She whispered with a small smile against his chest. He just laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

They laid like that for a good while before Molly finally let out a yawn and cuddled into him further.

"Are you staying?" She asked in a tired voice that pulled at his heartstrings.

Fuck.

All she had to do was say something and he was falling further into her.

He couldn't say no after that little realization.

"Of course. You're not getting rid of me just yet miss Molly." his arm around her waist tightened possessively. She pressed her face into him and let out a hum of contentment.

She was so comfortable with him. Usually people weren't comfortable with him and they'd avoid him at all costs and have nervous ticks if they were stuck in the same room as him. Yet here was Molly Hooper curled up as close as she could to him and sleeping soundly. Her breathing had evened out in record time and she was out like a light. It was a different experience and Jim thought he might just like it.

He sighed a bit and thought about his newest trick coming up soon. Sherlock Holmes wasn't going to be a problem anymore, but he would also have to be away from Molly for a lot longer than he'd like. The price of being a consulting criminal.

So he was content to stay in the calm before the storm at least for that moment. He let himself fall asleep next to his Molly and avoided thinking about separating from her the whole rest night.


End file.
